Children of the Moon
by Rayne Larkhar
Summary: This is about a Character Selene and her strange Group of friends. Donovan her secret love, the fearsome astarte and Raven the nerdy boy. Don't forget the hotheaded stuck up wolfboy Mikey, and Raquel. Not necesarily about Blood and chocolate.
1. Intro

Selene collapsed on a rock in the woods a small bubbling stream ran in front of her, the edge of the stream rushing against the rock she sat on

Selene collapsed on a rock in the woods a small bubbling stream ran in front of her, the edge of the stream rushing against the rock she sat on. She stared up at the sky the stars twinkling brightly. The moon was just a sliver in the sky. It was almost the new moon.

Selene was a beautifully misunderstood creature of the woods. A homus Lupis; half human, and half-wolf. Her species was better known as the werewolf, but her people did not appreciate that name very much. They preferred to think of themselves as wolves, children of the moon. She could change in between her human and wolf form, but on the night of the full moon... the change was forced. They simply had no choice. Selene had long black hair that came down slightly below her waist. She had flawless tan skin, and Bright amber eyes. If you were a guy and you glanced at her she would look like the perfect anime girl, in every way.


	2. Chapter 1

Selene was out of breath she had just gone for a run in her wolf form

Selene was out of breath she had just gone for a run in her wolf form. Therefore she was naked, and the only thing that came between her and the world was her long flowing black hair. There was a snap of twigs behind her, and she would have turned, but she was too tired. Donovan crept up behind her. He had also been out for a run, his shaggy black hair hanging in his face, covering his eyes, brown eyes shining in the dim moonlight. He came up behind her, hoping she didn't recognize his scent. He came up and sat behind her on the rock. Donovan was about to pull her into his arms, when she turned around and caught him off guard. In one fluid motion Selene jumped, and knocked Donovan backwards off the rock. He hit the ground hard, but Selene landed softly on top of his chest. Donovan's eyes lit up, and a small smirk crept onto his face.

"I'm not as spacey as you think," she growled, at first, but her eyes glowed with a soft light. She couldn't even pretend to hate him.

Donovan sat up, and Selene was pressed against him. He enfolded her in his arms. "Why are you sitting out here all alone?" He whispered in her ear.

"I always run alone," she replied. Her face started to take on a scarlet tint as she realized how close together they were. "I'm too used to being alone in the woods."

"You don't have to be alone anymore," He said as he leaned in to kiss her.

Selene panicked and pulled away. She stood up and walked back to her rock.

Donovan frowned and stood up. He wanted her with everything he had, but she always pushed him away. He knew she wanted him too. He could smell in on her breath, and it shone in her beautiful bright eyes. He sighed a deep sad sigh and sat down next to Selene. It took every bit of self control he had to keep himself from jumping on her, but he respected her. So he couldn't. Instead he just stared off into space.

The cool nighttime air had a musky forest smell. The two young wolves still sat in silence. The stream kept on gurgling past them. There was a distant howl in the far, far distance. There was a lone wolf somewhere, and Selene was silently glad that she wasn't alone.

As the night went on, the air grew colder, and Selene got off her rock and leaned against it. Donovan moved too. He wouldn't let her push him away anymore. There was a howl in the distance, but this time it sounded a bit closer now. She started to get more nervous.

Selene threw her long hair over the front of her body, and slowly she inched closer to Donovan. There was that howl again. This time it sounded as though it came from the trees right in front of them, the trees that were only about twenty feet away from Selene's rock.

She glanced at Donovan, and then at the trees. He could have sworn he had seen a certain look in her eyes, one that he doesn't see very often...

Fear


	3. Chapter 2

"Donovan do you recognize that howl

"Donovan do you recognize that howl?" she asked turning to him.

The sound came again. It was a low eerie howl that rolled across the earth. It seemed to freeze everything in its tracks.

"No way!" I have never heard such a weird sounding call." he said to her.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the trees. Donovan automatically jumped and knocked Selene to the ground and covered her.

The terrible howl sounded again.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she yelped.

"Protecting you," he told her as he looked into her eyes.

"Awooooo..." there was that howl again.

She cautiously returned his look, I love you she thought to herself, and hugged him, and didn't let go for awhile.

When she pulled away, Donovan took his chances. He kissed her right then and there. What else could Selene do? She returned the kiss.

While this was happening someone came running out of the woods. There was a loud crash, and Michael Deveraux fell face first in the mud by the river, laughing so hard his eyes watered.

"Ha-ha! Bet I scared you Selene." He started to tease, but then he froze. Michael stood up, and walked in a circle around them (and the rock). They didn't even acknowledge him. They were just too caught up in the moment obviously. "What have we here?" he snarled.

"GO AWAY MIKEY!" Selene glared at him.

Donovan gave him a rather annoyed look, "Nothing happened so just give it up."

Mike ignored him. He turned to Selene and shouted. "HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE HIM OVER ME?"

She just rolled her eyes. " Look, cool it. I haven't chosen anyone yet so stop freaking out." she said sitting up, partially clinging to Donovan." You wanna know something... If you want me or any other girl for that matter... you'd better go find a heart. 'Cause you don't have one."

Mikes face turned red and he stormed away. Selene and Donovan laughed. It was always so funny when Mikey got mad. Selene smiled shyly at Donovan, and she wriggled out from underneath him. _That was slightly awkward._ Donovan went and laid down in the tall grass, and Selene fell asleep snuggled up to his warm body.


	4. Chapter 3

The two young wolves woke warm in the summer sun. Donovan was the first one to wake. He blushed slightly when he looked down at Selene. Then the events of last night came flooding back to him, and his face turned even redder. What was Mikey doing right now? Maybe he was telling Raven and Phillipe what he thought he saw last night. Maybe he made it sound like something actually happened... Donovan shook his head. He could play the what if game all he wanted, but it wouldn't get anywhere. So he stood up and started searching for his clothes that he had shed before he made the change.

Selene sat up. She didn't really realize where she was until she saw Donovan. Then she too got up and started searching for her clothes as well. Donovan came out from the trees fully dressed in his classic black t-shirt, black cargo pants, and black skate shoes. She loved the way he looked standing there. He was so perfect, even if his hair was hanging in his face, and matted to one side from sleeping on the ground.

Donovan watched her back as she slipped into her tight black jeans, and laced up her thick black "combat boots," well that's what her mother Artemis called them anyways. Though when it came tyime for her to put on the corset she had some problems. Easy to take off, but go figure, you need two to put it back on easily, she thought. It was almost as though Donovan had read her mind because suddenly she felt his hands skim up her back. He tied up the back while she tied up the front, and she smiled at him when she turned around.

"Well," he said, "Now we can go out and try to blend in with the rest of the world, somewhat," he smiled, "Let's go find Raven and Phillipe."

Selene smiled, "and Astarte."

"We can't forget her, now can we?" Donovan replied with a warm smile.

So they set out from the wolves, and their forest to go and attempt to blend in with the rest of the world.


	5. Chapter 4

Mikey found them first. "What a pleasant morning Selene." he said, completely ignoring Donovan. "You must be looking for Astarte, or maybe you are trying to avoid going home to face Artemis."

She glared at him, and he backed off a bit, "Where's Astarte?" Selene demanded, ignoring Mikey's rude comments.

Mikey just shook his head; his shaggy blonde hair fell across his ice blue eyes. He gave a rather menacing leer in Donovan's direction. Then his expression changed to a sly smile, and he shoved his hands into his pockets; the chains on his pants made a soft clinking sound. she said to her," she's at the moonlight cafe... how cliché."

Selene was about to dish out a snotty retort, but Donovan cut in, "Who's she with?" he asked.

Mikey looked at Donovan with an annoyed expression. "Do you mind?" he snapped," I'm trying to talk to Selene." then he turned back to Selene. "Yeah... Astarte is with Raven and Phillipe, and those three humans... What are their names? Oh yeah… they're Emily, Sarah and Brandon."

"Thanks." Selene told him, and she turned around and grabbed Donovan's hand. They started to walk away.

"You're not actually going to hang out with them?" he shouted.

They both just ignored mikey. Soon he was far behind them, and luckily he didn't bother to follow them.

Donovan let out a particularly loud sigh. "I don't get it. Why does Mikey hate me so much?"

Selene stopped walking. "You're so oblivious to the world," she said with a small smile. "He's just jealous 'cause... well... he knows or maybe thinks... I... well never mind. We're just really good friends. It's not really important. He's simply jealous. Ok?"

"Can't you at least finish your sentence?" he begged. Selene laughed a soft nervous kind of laugh. "Nope… That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

They began walking again.

"You and your games..." Donovan sighed.


	6. Chapter 5

The scorching sun beat down on the world as the two wolves reached the cafe. Emily was sitting next to Brandon, and to his left sat Astarte, Phillipe, Sarah, and then Raven. There were three empty chairs at the table, so Selene sat down next to Raven. Donovan lingered behind for a moment before he sat down next to Selene.

"What up guys?" Emily said as she turned and slapped Selene on the back. "Where have you been Donovan? Ya look like you were wrestling wolves in your sleep."

Donovan shifted in his seat. "Oh nowhere... I just didn't sleep well..." he said quietly.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" someone laughed crazily from behind Donovan. "You have nooo idea!"

Thud! Mikey jumped out of a tree. Emily and Sarah screamed like typical humans, and soon it turned into giggles. Astarte just rolled her eyes. _What a show off._

Still laughing, Mikey took the last open seat at the table.

Brandon had been sitting quietly until now. "Did you guys hear that spooky howling last night?" he asked excitedly," It was all like AWWOOOOO!" brandon wiggled his finders in Emily's face. "It really scared my brother."

Everyone at the table nodded.

Selene simply said, "No comment."

Eventually everyone broke off into their own conversations, and Sarah, Mikey, Brandon, and Emily left to go play the original Nintendo Mario Brothers game. They were in a hot argument about who was best at the game.

Selene, Donovan, Astarte, Raven, and Phillipe were the only people left at the table. There were footsteps on the sidewalk. It was Raquel. She walked by in her skimpy white tank top, and way-too-short miniskirt, and to complete the outfit she was wearing super high heels, and she was holding the hand of a human boy, they didn't recognize, trailing behind her. As she walked by she winked at Phillipe. Astarte uttered a low growl that was barely audible.

She glared at Raquel. "What a slut!" she hissed savagely under her breath.

Raven shook his head. "Man I feel bad for that kid. He doesn't know what he's getting himself into."

Slowly a smile crept onto Selene's face. "Shall we intervene?"

"Ha ha, yes lets." She said in return

Silently they stood up, and walked quietly after Raquel, the two wolves unsheathed their claws.

Astarte leaped up into the trees, and bounded from one branch to another 'til she was ahead of Raquel; While Selene came up behind the boy and looped her arm around his waist.

Selene smiled at the shocked boy. "Hiya cutie!" she said over enthusiastically as she yanked him away from the stunned Raquel.

Just at that moment Astarte swooped out of the tree like a gymnast, and hit the pavement with a dense thud. Raquel glared at her, but she ignored it and smiled.

"Hi, Raquel, Where ya going'?" she asked innocently as she looked over her shoulder at Selene and the boy.

Raquel glared at her, and snapped. "What I do is MY business. It's not any of your concern."

Astarte snickered all too obviously, "I was just wondering what you were all dressed up so fancy." Astarte paused to look her over from head to toe. "What's the special occasion?"

Raquel growled, clearly getting annoyed with her.

"This is the part where you run away." Selene whispered in the boys ear, but he just stared blankly. "Go on. LEAVE." she prompted. He kept on staring. _Fine be that way._ She poked him roughly in the back with an unsheathed claw. That strange boy ran off so fast he could have been mistaken for a wolf. "Don't come back so soon!" she yelled after him.

"Bitch." Raquel said turning on Selene.

She just shrugged, "Take it to the Elders, Slut."

Raquel shot them both murderous looks and walked away, staggering slightly in her high heels.

Laughing the two wolves walked in the opposite direction. If you ever saw the scene you'd think they were normal, dangerously beautiful teenagers (If you could even call that normal). Astarte was intimidating. Her blonde hair flowed across her shoulders in soft curls, and she had a slight sense of command and authority. Sure she was kind of short, but her piercing amber eyes were fierce. Her black clothing had a striking contrast with her pale ivory skin. You definitely didn't want to mess with her.


	7. Chapter 6

Donovan, Raven, and Phillipe came running up to meet them

Donovan, Raven, and Phillipe came running up to meet them. "Classic they said simultaneously. The five wolves smiled at each other.

"This summers going to be soo boring..." Selene sighed as she put her arms on Astarte and Raven's shoulders.

They walked down the pavement, and eventually into the forest. They always found themselves in the forest. Selene sat down on the rock where she had been last night. Donovan leaned against a tree nearby moodily, and Raven and Phillipe sat next to the river bank. Astarte scanned the scene and frowned.

"Ok, what really happened last night?" Phillipe asked. "Seriously you're NEVER THIS quiet."

She opened her mouth to speak, but Donovan was faster. "Nothing," he said briskly. "Mikey's just telling his usual stories. He was the one howling last night."

Astarte shifted her gaze to Selene. She didn't say anything, but the nodded, agreeing with Donovan's statement.

Donovan went on to explain the rest, he just happened to leave out the part where Mikey saw him and Selene kiss. "Mikey thought Selene chose me as her mate."

"Yeah he's definitely got the wrong idea," Raven said.

Rolling her eyes Selene said," That's crazy. We're only seventeen; we still have a year to decide that."

"He's a psycho freak if you ask me." Astarte growled. "No one can trust him."

"Thanks for telling us." Raven said. Even though secretly he thought they had left out part of the story.

Selene took a deep breath. "Well now it's time to go see mother. I'm sure our fine Deveraux boy wasted no time in going to tell her about my new 'mate.' "She groaned.


	8. Chapter 7

Her house was an old Victorian beauty, completely surrounded by woods

Her house was an old Victorian beauty, completely surrounded by woods. When she opened the door she was bombarded with a tearful hug from her mother Artemis.

"OH I'M SO PROUD OF YOU DARLING!" she cried, "You've already found someone."

She rolled her eyes, "Maaaa... I didn't choose anyone yet!"

"What?" Artemis looked bewildered." But Michael said..."

she interrupted her mother," Don't listen so him. I would think that by now you would know that I DON'T LIKE MIKEY! We just don't get along. He's a jealous creep!" Then Just as she was saying all this, Mikey stepped out of the parlor, and into the hallway.

"Apologize NOW!" Artemis commanded.

Selene stood there, horrified; her mother hadn't spoken to her like this since she was a kid. She took a deep breath and looked Artemis straight in the eyes and simply stated. "This conversation is over!" Selene walked briskly up the stairs, and slammed the door. The china in the dining room clinked together in it's cabinet.

_That could have gone better._ She opened her window to sit on the roof outside.

The sun was setting and then Astarte came climbing up onto the roof.

"I'm guessing that was a disaster." she said smiling slightly.

"Yep, screaming and all."

Astarte smiled. " I know what will cheer you up... HEY raven, Phillipe get your skinny booty up here!

_Ha-ha Excellent. Play Station 2 marathon._


	9. Chapter 8

The following night was the night of the new moon

The following night was the night of the new moon.

Selene found herself running in an unfamiliar forest, panic rose in her chest. She could not make the change. The acrid stench of blood filled the silent woods. _There's no escape._ The sky was slowly turning red, and the trees started to shrivel like they were caught in a wildfire. Animals that had lived in the forest stopped dead in their tracks. Selene wanted to scream, but her throat would not allow her to break the terrible silence.

On she ran, until suddenly the dying forest came to an end, and she was forced to stop. A clear freshwater stream ran through the destroyed forest. Selene watched in horror as the river slowly started to run scarlet with blood. Suddenly she was drowning in it, panic rising, all sight of the charred forest was long gone. And a voice rang out over the chaos in her mind. It did not break the silence. _You will be destroyed. Your blood is mine!!_

Selene woke screaming as she fell off her bed. It had only been a dream. It was about 3 A.M. She almost regretted not going along with Astarte to Emily's house for a movie marathon. Sarah had tried so hard to get her to come, instead of spending the night alone.

There was a tap on the window and she snapped out of her silent reverie. Phillipe was standing on the roof outside her window, waving his arms frantically. Slowly, unsure if she was just imagining it, she walked to the window and unlatched it. Phillipe came tumbling into the room, panting slightly.

She scrambled to his side, horrified. Blood was pouring out of a gash on his leg, and his eyes were beginning to glaze over.

"W-what happened?" she choked out, as her eyes began to cloud.

Phillipe struggled to find his voice, and it came out in a hoarse whisper. "T-the river, we were attacked. D-d-dono...v..." his voice cut out, as he winced in pain.

Selene was crying now, as she cradled Phillipe in her arms. Fresh blood spilled out of a dried wound on his neck. He attempted to speak again, but the only word she could make out through the gurgling in his throat was... dying. The young wolf's body began to spasm, and the words from her dream echoed in her mind. _You will be destroyed._ Selene shook her head. This was not the time for dreams.

Artemis heard the racket and came running into the bedroom as Phillipe drew in another ragged breath. He exhaled once again, shaking.

"What happened?" Artemis asked her daughter.

"He mentioned the river. I'm not sure exactly." Selene said.

"Run now! Our kin are weakest on this night." She commanded.

Selene nodded at her mother as she turned her back on her. Artemis began chanting to the goddess. She would not let his life be lost.

Bones crunched as Selene took her new form, a wolf black as the night stood in her place. A single white patch of fur formed a star on her left flank. Selene bounded up over the windowsill, and into the forest.


	10. Chapter 9

You will be destroyed

_You will be destroyed... you blood is mine... your blood is mine! _It all echoed through her head over and over again. Rank metallic scents floated on the breeze, a telltale sign of bloodshed. Terrified as she was, Selene kept running.

She crashed through the underbrush... into the clearing, and froze. The scene that unfolded before her hit her like running into i brick wall. Brandon, a human friend was roped to a tree; his throat slit open draining into the river. He was clearly gone from this world. Howling with shock she strode over to the mass of fur in the center of the clearing. There was movement in the shadows, and Raven stepped out, his purple-black pelt full of debris from lying in the underbrush. He was limping badly.

His green eyes glowed in the darkness. "Is he breathing?" Raven rasped.

Selene shifted her amber gaze to the silver-white wolf on the ground, his chest rose and fell slowly. _Donovan... what on Earth happened?_ "He's breathing," she whispered, "Who else was here?"

Raven's eyes clouded with pain, as he recalled the story. Mikey had asked all of the guys to come here, including Brandon. He ambushed them, and tied Brandon to the tree so he couldn't run. Phillipe attacked him, and Raven Joined him in the fight. Mikey tossed him into the underbrush, and then after that he couldn't remember anything.

Donovan forced himself to roll over onto his side. Slene gasped. His right side was torn, shredded into ribbons of bloody flesh and tissue; ribs were clearly visible in two places. She fell to her knees at his side. Looking at his wounds, then at his face, she realized he was slipping from this world. Raven's eyes Clouded, and he bowed his head. Donovan's body returned to his human form in a haze of silver light, as his breath slowed.


	11. Chapter 10

Selene watched the life leave his body

Selene watched the life leave his body. He didn't even cry out in pain in his final moments, he just clutched what could have been his life in his hand ... Selene. Raven just backed away slowly leaving them alone.

"You can't leave me!" Selene screamed, tears streaking her face. "I will never cry again." she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I...I... I love you."

Donovan opened his eyes; the world was going you of focus. "I know," he choked out. "I know... I...Lo..."

The wolf's body shuddered, and he exhaled his final breath. His body was still.

An earsplitting scream went up through the forest. So much emotion had been poured into that one final moment that the whole forest seemed to freeze. Selene turned back into her human form. She screamed until her throat bled, and Raven came running. He found her crouching over Donovan's body rocking back and fourth slightly.

"Oookay... time to go home." he said hauling Selene to her feet. "We don't need to create a scene."

"Put. Me. Down." she growled. The venom in her voice would have struck fear into the heart of the world. "I will NOT leave him here. I will stay here with him tonight. Selene died with him."

Backing away slowly, Raven turned and fled home.


	12. Chapter 11

Silently Selene turned back to Donovan and laid down in the grass next to him

Silently Selene turned back to Donovan and laid down in the grass next to him. She didn't care if she was lying in a pool of his blood, drowning in it actually sounded like a good idea... _I will not cry again._ She reached out and touched his wounds.

_This is real. Nothing's real 'til it's gone. He's gone... gone... gone... Who am I kidding? I want to die, Goddess I'm weak. Help me. Show me strength._ Then the tears came. Selene rested her head on Donovan's shoulder, the heat was leaving his body. Silver tears ran down her face onto the wounds, and they began to shine.

Selene fell into deep sleep filled with memories of Donovan. The Goddess granted second life that night. Her tears were filled with love, sorrow, and the life of the Moon Goddess.

In her distress Selene failed to notice the warmth returning to his body. His breath had returned, and he wrapped his arms around her. All that was left of the damage was a very sore wolf, and a large scar. On and on they both slept oblivious to what was actually happening.


	13. Chapter 12

Back home, the old Victorian house was deathly quiet

Back home, the old Victorian house was deathly quiet. Artemis sat in the parlor, holding her head in her hands. Phillipe was alive, just barely alive. Her healing skills were not the best, but the Goddess was with her and she had given her the strength.

Phillipe had nearly dies. She sighed. _Did Selene make it in time? Who on Earth could have done this? Surely it wasn't the humans. Our race, the Homus Lupis, is a Secret, a myth in their eyes. No human has this kind of power. Dark times lie ahead... I can feel it._

Artemis was broken from her reverie by Phillipe. He was thrashing about in his sleep. _Poor boy... He must be so scared. I hope Selene's okay._


	14. Chapter 13

Lightning split the sky, and thunder crashed in the heavens as the newly made vampire fled from the scene

Lightning split the sky, and thunder crashed in the heavens as the newly made vampire fled from the scene. _Crap. What if this early morning storm wakes the sleeping wolves?_

It had taken an immense amount of dark magic, but Michael Deveraux had succeeded. With the death of a human sacrifice, and a lot of extra bloodshed; he left his homus lupis roots behind. It wasn't even in his D.N.A. anymore. He had become something so much worse.

_Heh... So this is what it feels like to be a vampire. I almost feel bad for Donovan... I hope he died after my last bite. That gash on his side was the perfect place to camouflage it. It's just so hard to explain... the thirst, and the need for it, blood... Blood. Their blood will be mine._


	15. Chapter 14

The Goddess shook her head as the fury of the storm raged down on the forest

The Goddess shook her head as the fury of the storm raged down on the forest. _Why would my child disown me?_ Rain was falling to the Earth, her sacred tears, As another heavenly figure stretched out his hand to her. To the human race they were known as the Lord and Lady. They watched over all the Earth, protecting it, and leading their people and followers to walk in the paths so that someday they too can walk in the Summerland with them.

The Lord reached out to the Lady, "He has left our power."

She blinked away a tear, "But I will still watch him."

"To protect the Children of the Moon?"

The Lady nodded, "To protect them."

"He is forever unwelcome here." He proclaimed solemnly.

Back on Earth the fury of the storm dwindled until it was only a soft rain. She spoke silently to herself. _Life is so bittersweet._


	16. Chapter 15

Selene shivered

Selene shivered. _Why is it so cold?_ Her eyes snapped open. _Rain._ Sitting up, she looked around. _Donovan._ Shocked, she jumped to her feet. He was breathing. _I must be dreaming, there's no way he could be alive._

His eyes fluttered open. "Selene..." he sighed reaching out for her.

Crouching down, Selene gazed into his eyes. "I am dreaming." she stated simply. "You're gone; your side was ripped open. You couldn't have survived."

"But I'm here, right now." Donovan reached out and shook her shoulders gently.

Selene turned away from his pleading gaze, "This isn't real."

"Yes, it is. I can show you." Reaching for Selene, he pulled her to sit down next to him. Smiling sheepishly he pulled off the tattered, bloodstained remains of his t-shirt. "See, something's healed me."

_I must be dreaming._ She thought as she reached out and touched the massive scar. Donovan just leaned in closer and rested his head against hers.

He brushed his cheek against hers softly and whispered in her ear, "This is real. Why can't you just believe me. I've been to the Summerland, and this isn't it. If I was there you wouldn't be. Believe me when I say... an eternity without you would truly kill me."

Faltering slightly, Selene leaned against him. "So we're both alive."

"Yes," his cheek brushed against hers again. "I know I can convince you." He shot her one of his irresistible smiles, and hesitated for a moment, and then he kissed her.

The wolves were drenched from the soft downpour, and when their lips met it ceased. The clouds broke, and a ray of sunshine warmed the devastated clearing.

"Great moon!" Selene exclaimed. "Phillipe! We have to find out what happened to him." She jumped to her feet and changed, leaving the midnight wolf in her wake.

"I can't change." Donovan said, wincing. "I'm really sore still. Don't worry, I can walk."


End file.
